runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Lost City
*36 *Je moet een level 101 kunnen verslaan met beperkt armour en wapens.|quests=Geen |voorwerpen=*Knife *Hatchet (Het is aanbevolen om een Bronze Hatchet in je toolbelt te plaatsen zodat je 5-10 minuten bespaart.) *Teleport runes (niet nodig, maar handig) *Voor mages: Combat runes, het is handig om 53 te hebben omdat Earth Blast hoog hit op de Dramen Tree Spirit. *For rangers: Unstrung bow, Bowstring, Arrows -OF- Dart tips en feathers. *Prayer potions en lobsters voor het gevecht tegen de tree spirit is aanbevolen, vooral voor lagere levels |kills= *Dramen Tree Spirit (level 101) *Je moet je kunnen beschermen tegen aanvallen van Greater Demons (level 92) }} Zoektocht naar de verloren stad Trek in de Lumbridge swamp en houd west aan tot je een warrior, een archer, een wizard, en een monk ziet lopen rond een kampvuur. Praat met de warrior en vraag hem wat hij aan het doen is. Als hij weigerd met je te praten, praat dan met hem op een manier waarop jij zijn aanzien uitdaagt. Dan zal hij uiteindelijk vertellen wat het probleem is. Zoek voor een boom ten westen van het kamp. Je kan de boom makkelijk vinden, omdat het de enige boom is met een optie "Chop tree" inplaats van "Chop down tree". Klik op de "chop" optie en een leprechaun, met de naam Shamus, zal uit de boom springen. Vraag Shamus hoe je in Zanaris kan komen en hij zal tegen je zeggen dat je een Dramen staff hiervoor nodig hebt. Om dit te krijgen moet je een boom omhakken in de Entrana Dungeon, en aan het einde van het gesprek, bied hij jou een teleport naar Port Sarim aan, dus het is een goed idee om alle items mee te nemen die je nodig hebt, hoewel het is niet toegestaan om armour, wapens, combat aura's (zoals Runic accuracy), en bepaalde magische items (zo als de Explorer's ring) mee te nemen naar Entrana. bepaalde items die je kan meenemen naar Entrana: *Items om armour te maken, zoals needle, tread en dragonhides of leather *Je kan een knife, logs, en een bow string meenemen zodat je een bow kan maken op Entrana. Arrows mag je ook meenemen naar dit eiland. Er is ook een safespot wat handig is voor spelers met lage combat lvls. *Runes (maar geen staff) *Amulet naar jou keuze *Potions *Food *Teleports *Anti-poison totem, die vergelijkbare defence stats heeft als een Rune kiteshield *Een set van H.A.M. robes die een kleine defee bonus geeft, wat handig is als je niet je eigen armour kan maken, of een paar monk robes (Zamorak Robes en robes gekocht van Canifis zijn niet toegestaan) *Priest gown top en bottom zijn ook toegestaan, deze geven een kleine prayer bonus wat handig is. *De god books zijn ook toegestaan op dit eiland. *Een Ring of life *De Druid's Robes *De Wicked outfit Entrana Neem de items naar jou keuze naar Port Sarim, en praat daar met de monks op de dok, en reis naar Entrana. Maak nog geen items; dan wordt je teruggestuurd naar Port Sarim, en dan moet je deze spullen opnieuw krijgen. Waneer je van de boot ga op Entrana, moet je naar het oosten lopen/rennen, dan naar het noorden (ga over de brug), en ga dan weer naar het westen. Ga niet eerst west en dan noord want dan kan je de cave zien maar niet ernaartoe komen. Als je bij de cave bent gekomen zal je een monk vinden naast de ingang. Let op: zodra je naar beneden bent gegaan is er geen uitgang, behalve een magische deur die je naar Draynor Village brengt, deze is helemaal in het oosten van de grot, bij de Greater Demons. Als je er klaar voor bent, praat met de monk en ga de grot in. Zodra je de grot ingaat, zal je prayer verlaagt worden naar (niet met) 10 tot 40 points (het is nu een goed idee om de prayer potions te gebruiken als je ze hebt meegenomen. Nu kan je je spullen maken zonder van Entrana te worden gestuurd. Als je geen bronze hatchet in je toolbelt hebt, dan moet je door de grot lopen tot je een paar level 25 Zombies tegenkomt, deze moet je doden tot je een bronze hatchet of iron hatchet als drop krijgt. Trek door de grot, tot je Greater Demons en een kleine grot zuidelijk van hun ziet. Ren langs de demons in deze grot en hak de Dramen Tree met je hatchet. Een Level 101 tree spirit zal verschijnen. Het is mogelijk om de Dramen Tree Spirit aan te vallen met melee, maar het kan hard hitten (tot 109 LP) en de spirit heeft een sterke verdediging tegen melee aanvallen. Bij de safespot kan je haar proberen aan te vallen en weg te rennen, zodat je schade ontwijkt en zij je amper zal hitten. De Tree Spirit is zwak tegen magic, en zelfs met lagere magic levels, zal fire strike vaak 80 hitten, wat magic een makkelijke manier maakt om de spirit te verslaan. Lagere level runes kunnen gekocht worden bij Port Sarim op de route naar Entrana. Dankzij de autocasting update in september, kan je autocasten zonder staff. Let op dat als je haar bevecht met melee dat je lobsters of beter food nodig hebt. LET OP: Als je de Spirit niet snel genoeg verslaat, zal ze terugkeren naar de tree en moet je haar opnieuw verslaan, ze heeft dan weer all haar LP terug! Als je de Tree Spirit heb verslagen, hak de boom opnieuw zodat je een Dramen branch krijgt. Je kan er meer hakken, zodat je meer dramen staves kan maken. Je kan altijd terugkomen om meer branches te halen, je hoef dan niet weer tegen de spirit te vechten. Use een knife op de Dramen branch zodat je een Dramen Staff krijgt. Om dit te doen moet je minsten 31 hebben. LET OP: Voor je wegteleporteerd, moet je eerst de magical door openen, die ten oosten van de Greater demons is! Ajs je dit niet doet, moet je de volgende keer weer door de gehele dungeon lopen!!! De stad van de fairies Open de magical door (ten oosten van de greater demons) zodat je naar Draynor Village word geteleporteerd. Ga naar Lumbridge Swamp. Draag je Dramen staff, en ga het kleine huisje ten westen van de low-level mine, en je kom in Zanaris. Gefeliciteerd, quest voltooid! Beloning * 3 Quest Points * Toegang tot Zanaris * Je kunt nu dragon longswords en dragon daggers aan doen met 60 {{Skill clickpic|Attack]]. * Je kunt nu Cosmic runes maken met minstens 27 {{Skill clickpic|Runecrafting]] * Je kan Chaeldar als slayer master gebruiken (hiervoor heb je 70 combat nodig) * 2 extra keys voor Treasure Hunter Music vrijgespeeld *Crystal Cave in de Zanaris markt *Background in Entrana *Underground in Entrana dungeon Vervolgquests *Fairytale I - Growing Pains *Heroes' Quest *Lunar Diplomacy *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Sir Amik Varze en:Lost City Categorie:Quests Categorie:Zanaris